


Boyang-Man

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警：虽然起名boyangman但跟《蜘蛛侠》基本上没啥关系，如果有冒犯的地方请多多包涵！极度ooc，pwp，影院+厕所play，腿交，兔耳朵play（这又是什么鬼play？），dirty talk，有非自愿性爱描写，用词直白，时而沙雕，阅读时请注意背后！※平行宇宙，自娱自乐，请勿上升真人！！！×3





	Boyang-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biyuebingning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/gifts).



我是金博洋，你可能没有听说过这个名字，但如果提到我曾经被一只辐射蜘蛛咬过……你也许觉得这个套路非常耳熟，没错，确实像你想的那样，我成为了一名蜘蛛人。

除了又高又远，足以登陆火星的四周跳和能够发射蛛丝，像猴子一样荡来荡去以外，遗憾的是，我的身上并没有发生任何令人惊异的变化。

好在，“友好睦邻蜘蛛侠”从来都不是我的目标。古人云：“不想当超级英雄的网红不是好花滑运动员”，为了表达敬意，我特意选择了我那位二次元同僚的主题曲来编舞。

推特上的网友看起来也发现了些蛛丝马迹，比起我的名字Boyang Jin，他们似乎更愿意称呼我为——

Boyang-Man

————————————————————

全锦终于顺利落下了帷幕，领完奖的天天一想到马上要去电影院看他期待已久的《蜘蛛侠：平行宇宙》，就止不住的雀跃，连头上的兔耳都忘了摘。

女神们望着不知道在傻乐些什么的小孩，纷纷举起了“长枪短炮”。零星几个闪光灯闪个不停，金博洋也不生气，只是乐呵呵的加快了签名的速度。

“天总，能合影吗？”有人怯生生的问道。

“不合影，不合影，晚上还有事儿呢”，青年回过头，露出了一个略带歉意的笑容，戴着兔耳的他笑得像个小天使，人群中立马传出了小小的尖叫声。

“这么晚了还有什么事儿啊？”一个胆子大一些的女神嚷了起来。

“去看《蜘蛛侠》”，谈到喜欢的东西，金博洋眼里像是藏了星星，亮晶晶的，脸上的笑容也大了几分，尖尖的虎牙也露了脸。

瞬间起哄声一片，场面立马热闹了起来。她们有不少人就是看了短节目小蜘蛛入的坑呢，嘴上笑闹着说是不依，所有人却是都顺势默契的收了收合影的心思。

时间过得飞快，眼看还有半个小时电影就要开场了，还有好几个粉丝没能来得及签名。青年有些着急了，三番两次看着手表。

剩下几个女神看他坐立不安的样子，当机立断说：“你去看电影吧，天天，我们都是本地人以后想来看你比赛也算方便，签名就下次吧。”还有一些签完名没走的妹子也纷纷附和，表示愿意匀几张多余的签名给她们。

金天天犹豫了几秒，心里面一咬牙一跺脚，拒绝了粉丝们的好意，他摇摇头，笔下生风。

十五分钟后，在体育馆后面狭窄的巷子里，一道黑色的人影出现了。人影匆匆打量了四周的环境，似乎在确认有没有摄像头、是否有人在注意这里。片刻之后，他看起来放下了心，对着墙壁缓缓抬起了右臂——

“咻”，一道白色的丝线从腕间射出，牢牢地粘在不远处的墙壁上。人影在空中熟练的荡了起来，月光皎洁，分明映出了那人头上两只随风飘荡兔耳朵。

————————————————————

夜晚的哈尔滨可谓“美丽冻人”，金博洋在寒风中冻的瑟瑟发抖，还得不停的抄着近路。灵巧的一跃，他熟门熟路的钻进了一扇窗户，那是一个洗手间。

以前看电影的时候，他来洗手间放水，就仔细勘察了周围环境。心想着哪天看电影来不及，就想办法走窗户，没想到有一天真的能派上用场。奇怪的是，眼前的景象明显跟他印象中的男洗手间构造不同。

“诶呀妈呀！这是女厕所！！”金博洋在心里惊呼，他做梦都没想到自己第一次进女厕所竟然是在这样的情况下。好在似乎正巧赶上电影放完清场，平时人满为患的女卫生间，现在一个人也没有。

金博洋心有余悸的小跑出了厕所，他可不想第二天在头条上看到自己的名字——《震惊：我国花滑男单选手金博洋夜闯影院女厕！》

要是再不幸被他对象看到，他活着也就没啥意思了。

青年理了理被露水打湿的衣服，调整一下呼吸，向门口走去，站在门外擦3d眼镜的小哥看到他整个人一惊。

“那什么，我在卫生间多蹲了一会儿。”

“哦”，小哥愣愣的回答了他的话，目送着他向入口处走去。

——不对啊，我这个厅不是刚开的门吗？难道他在厕所里待到现在？？？

小哥吓得手里的眼镜都掉了，开始怀疑人生。

————————————————————

金博洋取了票，踩着点走进厅门的时候，只觉得发眼镜的小哥看他的眼神怪怪的。

奇怪啊，我脸上也没沾上什么……

他摸着自己白嫩嫩的小脸蛋儿寻思了一会儿，最后把原因归结为自己长得过于帅气。找到自己的最中间的位置，身体往最后一排的情侣座上一撂，他幸福地瘫在了柔软的座椅中。

黑色绒面的情侣座比一般座椅要宽大上许多，坐下三个体型适中的成年人都尚可。为了保证隐私，连扶手也高上好些，除非刻意探着头张望，两边人根本不可能知道对方在做些什么。

在屁股挨到沙发椅的一瞬间，金博洋舒服地眯起了眼睛，虽然对象不在身边，但这并不妨碍他一个人享受。比赛后的疲倦和赶路时的紧张全部烟消云散，连近日里因为练习而酸痛的肌肉似乎都放松了一些。

睡意跟着袭来，大概是真的累了，金博洋不得不时不时嘬两口他最爱的小茗同学来提提神。电影放到一半，帅气的格温登场，都没能让他完全提起精神……

眼皮耷拉着，金博洋迷迷糊糊中吃着他买的张君雅小妹妹，突然，一阵不寻常的触碰感传来，他打了个激灵，原来是他的小弟弟被人膝盖蹭到了。

一个人坦然自若的走过他面前，在他座位的右边坐了下来。也许是对方的动作过于自然，天天一时没能判断出，自己到底是被人猥亵了还是……如果对方没有坐在他的座位上的话。

“那个、先生，你是不是走错位置了？”金博洋琢磨着自己不能把人想得太坏，他更愿意相信这人应该是上完厕所回来找不到自己的座位了，至于刚刚那一下……大概是个意外。

“是这样的，那边的孩子一直在哭个不停，我看你这里没人，就想来蹭个座位。如果你觉得不合适的话，我就回去好了。”戴着兜帽和口罩的男人，声音带着歉意，压得低低的，却是意外的好听，甚至有些耳熟。

金博洋伸头一望，那边确实有个熊孩子在鬼哭狼嚎，他还是不情愿，却有些不好意思拒绝了。他向来不知道怎么拒绝别人，如果是不讲理的人还好说，他不会吝啬口水怼回去，但面对这样礼貌的请求，他反而不知所措。

前两年羽生向他告白的时候，用的也是这种温和又不容拒绝的调调，本身就有那么点意思的他，为难了两天也就答应了……也许是太久不见，他发现自己最近似乎频繁的想到他。

“呃，没事，你随意”，刚说完金博洋就在心里面暗暗给了自己一耳刮子，都怪他这张嘴，干嘛答应得这么快，现在想反悔都来不及了，他懊恼的揪了一下自己脑袋上的兔耳。

“谢谢”，黑暗中，陌生人似乎笑了一下。

算了，谁叫你天总就是这么善良呢。为自己的老好人行为找了个借口，金博洋苦中作乐的想着。

————————————————————

电影接近尾声，饱和度极高的画面让部分不适应的人们，不得不时而闭上眼睛调节。金博洋也是如此，晕3d的他此时感觉并不好受。

他微微眯着眼，突然，一直坐在身边的那个人伸出了手。分身被人准确的握住，金博洋吓了一跳，他没有想到这个看起来挺正常的男人竟是个变态。

手指隔着衣物上下揉搓着，难言的快感从鼠蹊部顺着脊柱向上蔓延。头皮一阵阵发麻，金博洋弓起了身子，双腿不自然的夹紧，此时他的心情已经不是用简单的“卧槽”二字可以概括的了。

“先生……”一把握住男人的手腕，咬牙切齿的吐出二字，但这个男人似乎听不出他语气里的警告，修长的手指动作不停，甚至借用衣服进一步摩擦着性器。

金博洋急的脑门冒汗，却一点也不敢声张，他从来也不觉得被变态男猥亵比夜闯女厕的名头要好到哪去。

“真是意外，花滑著名男单选手原来是gay？”男人语言轻佻，语气里带着满满的恶意。他力量大的惊人，右手反握住身旁人的手，轻而易举的将其压到座椅背上。

金博洋心中大骇，这人竟是认得他的。他拼命挣扎起来，但要害被握在手里肆意玩弄，快感在四肢百骸里游走，像是被人卸了劲，他完全不是这个男人的对手。

“不想遭罪的话就老实点”，男人凑到他耳边低声威胁着，声音里透着狠戾。手指解开绳结，探入了裤子边缘，隔着内裤狠狠撸动着。他重点关照着龟头，甚至粗鲁的想要用指甲把内裤塞进马眼里。

金博洋被欺负的快要哭了，又痛又爽的滋味让他发出了小声的呜咽。性器硬的发痛，前列腺液渐渐濡湿了内裤，他分明听到伏在他身上的男人嗤笑了一声。

热气喷洒在敏感的耳垂上，惹得青年浑身发颤，下意识的想要躲避，但猎人哪里会给猎物躲藏的机会。尖利的牙齿厮磨着软肉，灵巧的舌头侵略着耳廓，淫靡的水声不断提醒着他正在被人按在电影院的座椅上侵犯的事实。

坚硬的膝盖挤进两腿之间，男人欺身而上，用臂膀禁锢出一个狭小的空间。影院里漆黑一片，根本看不清对方的脸。周围的人听到啧啧的亲吻声，只当他们是深夜来影院找刺激的情侣，投以鄙夷目光的同时，纷纷远离了他们的位置。

金博洋心急如焚，他的口唇被激烈的吻堵得严严实实，一想到自己可能要被人强迫做各种恶心的事情，他险些反胃吐出来。心下一狠，肘部重重撞向前撞去，却被提前察觉到的男人轻易化解。

双手彻底失去了自由，金博洋绝望的发现，自己被压制在座椅上宛如案板上任人宰割的鱼。手腕被男人用裤绳反绑在背后，腿根被他用膝盖压制着，张开到一个令人羞耻的角度。

他捏着他的下巴，用力到让人怀疑是否留下了指印。男人欣赏了一番对方近乎屈辱的，眼角含泪的神情，又凑到他耳边，情人耳语般呢  
喃……只是说出的话让人胆寒。

“再过几分钟电影就要散场了，你猜影院里其他人看到你这副衣衫不整的样子会怎么想你？”

金博洋忍耐住朝那人脸上吐口水的冲动，拼尽全力瞪了他一眼，本身就含着泪水的眼睛，看起来更加楚楚可怜。

“不要再朝我抛媚眼了，宝贝，我怕忍不住在这里就要了你~”

像是想到什么有趣的画面，戴着兜帽的男人低低笑了起来，看上去心情好极了。金博洋被他笑得毛骨悚然，他终于明白为什么别人说宁愿招惹鬼也不要招惹疯子了。

“你知道的吧……影院里有红外线监控，如果不想被更多人看见你被人侵犯的样子，一会儿就跟我到洗手间去，当然你如果愿意免费为大家表演，我也不会介意。”

“同意被绑架的话你就眨眨眼~”男人心情很好的说了一个笑话，但他面前的人并无搭理他的意思。金博洋扭过头去，摆出一副消极抵抗的模样。

男人渐渐敛了笑意，一阵难言的沉默弥漫在两人之间。突然，他食指和中指并拢微曲，朝青年眼睑上探去。青年极力躲闪，但空间有限，那只粗糙的大手还是伸到了他的面前。

男人漂亮的凤眼反射着金属般冰冷的光泽，金博洋一瞬间几乎要以为，这人想把他的眼珠直接剜下来。莫名的恐惧袭上心头，当那冰凉的手指触碰到他眼皮时，他反射性的闭上了眼睛。

修长的脖颈在黑暗中白的刺眼，青年侧倚在绒面椅背上，不言不语，仿佛受难的天鹅。一滴清泪顺着柔软的皮肤缓缓滑下，男人用指腹接住了那滴泪，放到口中品尝。

“眨眼也不需要这么用力，留点力气一会儿再尖叫如何？”

————————————————————

厕所的最后一个隔间里，一位青年被人压制在光滑的大理石墙面上肆意猥亵。他背朝着男人，衣衫凌乱，眼睛上蒙着的，分明是他之前戴的兔耳帽子。

宽松的运动裤被褪到腿弯，厚外套不知被脱到了哪里，里面的薄衬衣被高高掀起，露出了他瓷白色的腰肢。因为锻炼得当，漂亮的腰腹部上附着一层纹理好看的肌肉。

一双骨节分明的手揉捏过胸前浅褐色的乳首，指尖划过微凹的脊线，缓缓摩挲着细腻的皮肤，一路向下，最后停留在窄腰上流连忘返，仿佛在鉴赏一架象牙制的钢琴。

在寒夜的侵袭下，裸露的肌肤本就冰冷而敏感，再加上男人的狭玩，泛起一片片鸡皮疙瘩。金博洋只觉得所有被他抚摸过的地方都脏得要命，好容易压抑下去的恶心感再次涌来。

手臂的肌肉因为愤怒而紧绷，微微颤抖着表达着主人的心情。他要紧牙关，不断劝着自己就当是被狗咬了一口，心里却不断浮现那张朝思暮想的面容。

如果羽生能在这里，该多好……

他本不是一个软弱的人，但面对如此绝境，他还是不由自主的想起了自己那位，总让人觉得，什么也打不败他的恋人。

单是望着他，好像就能生出无限的勇气，自他认识他那一刻起，便是如此。

可惜的是，幻想终究是幻想。他在脑海中演练了无数次，自己在此时见到他，会用怎样的语气、怎样的声音呼唤他的名字，但那个人还是……没有出现。

内裤被粗暴的拽下，尖利的指甲刮擦着腿根嫩肉，男人手掌性急的挤了进去。

“屁股抬高一点！不情愿的样子勾引谁呢？”

啪啪的巴掌声回荡在小小的隔间里，火辣辣的痛感引得青年屈辱的颤抖，性器再次被熟练的套弄，原本冷却几分的性欲再次高涨起来。

饱满的臀肉被掐出红痕，一个烙铁般可怕的东西抵在了他的腿缝之间。孽根缓缓顶入，娇嫩的大腿内侧带来丝滑的触感，让男人发出了低低的呻吟。卸去矫饰的嗓音沙哑而性感，但青年沉浸在背叛恋人的痛苦中，没能发现什么不对。

————————————————————

电影散场了，憋了两个小时的男士们纷纷走入洗手间解决生理问题，但他们意外的发现，最里面那个隔间，半天也不见人出来。

“搞什么，便秘啊？”最先等候这个隔间的男士不满的嘀咕着，不情愿的换了一个等待的目标。同样坐在情侣座的一位男士心里大致猜到发生了什么，他脑补了一下厕所里可能出现的画面，瞬间脸红到了脖颈。

一门之隔，厕所里的青年被死死捂住嘴，他背后的男人，着迷的亲吻着他突出的脊背和湿漉漉的发尾，锁骨、肩头、背中、蝴蝶骨……薄唇逡巡的地方，到处都是啃咬的红痕。

他一下又一下顶弄着狭窄的缝隙，劲瘦的腰肢力量十足，似乎连两个阴囊也想插入腿缝之中。暧昧的肉体拍打声，不停的从两人交合处间传来。

青年被顶的，身体不断向冰凉的大理石墙面上撞击，兴奋的性器阴茎却是被照顾的妥贴。前方的极乐和后方的折磨，宛如冰火两重天，考验着摇摇欲坠的理智。

“这种在厕所里偷情的滋味如何？我看你似乎很乐意被操嘛……”男人说着荤话，一边笑着松开了捂住嘴的手，“要不要试着浪叫几声，让外面的男人们都来捅一捅你的屁股？”

他腰上动作不停，手指堵住了青年发泄欲望的铃口，无论对方怎么挣扎都不松手。在自己达到高潮的一瞬间，他终于松开了桎梏。

绝顶的快感、淡淡的腥臭味伴随着尿液冲击墙面的水流声传来，金博洋感到自己的紧绷的理智，在这一刹那崩塌。

光洁的大理石墙面被弄得一塌糊涂，青年的身体也是如此。臀缝里，腿缝间到处都是男人射出的精液，白浊顺着细嫩的大腿滑下，连鞋面上都被溅到了几滴。

他的眼神充满了迷茫，眼尾的红都有着几分杜鹃啼血的绝望。嘴唇咬出了血痕，恰似最完美的胭脂，把青年衬得妩媚动人。身上布满了色情的咬痕和吻痕，他整个人像是被淘气的孩子玩坏的布娃娃，破败不堪。

————————————————————

厕所里的人走尽了，只剩下最后一个隔间里两个身影。“天天……吓到你了吗，天天？”男人缓和了声线，小心翼翼的询问着身前人。他一边问着，一边解开了青年脸上的兔耳。

青年呆住了，不可思议的转过身来，他不顾刚接触到光明的眼睛有多不适应，睁大眼睛看着身后他以为的变态。男人放下了兜帽，清俊的面容显露出来，正是他方才在心里呼唤了许久的那位。

如果不是连颈窝处的那颗痣的位置都一模一样，金博洋简直要怀疑是不是有人乔装打扮来恶整他了。惊喜只出现了一瞬，下一秒，他愤怒、伤心的几乎要说不出话来。

“你…你为什么要做这种事！”他举着至今没有解开绳结的手腕质问男人，气的嘴唇都在颤抖，“戏弄我很有趣是吗，羽生结弦！”

“你知道我当时心里有多痛苦，多想你吗？我刚刚那一刻甚至恨不得和你……扮演的那个变态拼个鱼死网破！结果呢，你就独占着我的思念，做着这种事！！”他不想知道男人为什么会出现这里，他只知道自己委屈得要哭了。

“不、不是……我没有那样想！”羽生急的不行，却怎么也组织不好语言，“我保证没有想过要戏弄你，天天！”他举三指发誓，表情万分严肃地说，“如果我有一丝一毫刚刚天天所说的那种想法，我就……”

他刚要发些什么毒誓，就被恋人连忙用手堵住了嘴，“好了，给你一次解释的机会，别和你天总整这些有的没的。”他的表情还是不忿，眼神像刀子一样刺着面前人。

“我、我前两天不是给你发了好多消息吗，结果天天你一条都没有回我……我本来还在担心你是不是出了什么事情，也怕打扰到你，没敢打电话。我担心的觉都睡不着，结果没想到看到你半夜跑出来看电影……”

“买的还是情侣座……我以为，你是要和别的男人约会了……”羽生绞着手指，表情充满了怨念，浑身的醋味简直要化为实物了。

金博洋：“……”

“那你说说看你是怎么突然出现在这里的。”

“我也不清楚，我只是跟前两天一样在想你的事情，结果一转眼就到了电影院里。本来确实是想换个座位的，结果一抬头就看到了你……”

“电影院那么黑你也能认出来是我？如果认错人了呢？”金博洋急急打断他的话，联想到今天电影里播放的情节，他对羽生的突然出现有了些考量。

他打开手机，确实像羽生说得那样，给他发了一大串消息。看来，这位恋人应该就是和他同属于一个宇宙的那一位了。

“不会认错的，即使是只有最模糊的一个轮廓，我也能认出来你，天天”，羽生的表情十分认真，“我一开始只是想吓一吓你，只是没想到…天天反应那么诱人，所以…没忍住……”

“那我遭的这些罪还得怪我自己咯？”金博洋差点要被气笑了，露出一个标准的假笑，他是不是还得夸一下面前这人的表现力好棒棒？

“当然不是！我知道错了，天天，你就原谅我呗……”羽生揽住天天的腰，轻车熟路的撒起娇来。金博洋无语，他恋人从来没有丝毫比他年长几岁的概念。

“原谅我吧，天天，反正你也有爽到，我也没有真的在这里要了你不是吗？”他摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，捧着青年的脸，一点一点啄吻着。

“我们都好久没有见面了，别再浪费时间用在吵架上面……再做些爱做事情好吗？”

金博洋老脸一红，心中的郁结也解开了。因为忙全锦的事情冷落了恋人，这件事他确实做的也有不对。因此，他象征性的推拒了几下，就顺从本心，堂而皇之的咬起了嘴唇。

暧昧的亲吻声在洗手间里响了起来，没有了其他顾及，这种特殊场合带来的背德感就放大到了极致，两人都激动的恨不得生吞了对方。

“怎么办，天天，我好像又有感觉了？”

“……你带身份证了吗？”

“没有，怎么了吗？”

“我好像、也没带。”

“……”

金博洋用一种思考的眼神望着男洗手间大开的窗户。

————————————————————

“砰”得一声，一栋老式居民楼的房间发出了一声巨响，沉浸在梦乡里的天爸天妈瞬间惊醒。

“孩他爸，你继续睡，我去看看”，天妈抬手理理头发，披上厚睡衣，向金博洋的房间走去。

“小心点，孩他妈，有事就喊我！”天爸坐在床上，一副十分担心的样子，天妈头也不回的随意摆了摆手。

她打开了孩子的房门，里面灯火通明，她儿子正站在房间里呲牙咧嘴的揉着额头。天妈眼神敏锐的扫过一圈房间，最后视线停留在某人被抽了裤腰带的运动裤上。

“你这孩子，怎么去看个电影把裤带都看没了？”

“我、我去上厕所，上完厕所的时候一提裤子，系绳子时一用力，裤带就被拽出来了。”说着，他一脸无辜的掏出口袋里的裤绳。

“下次注意点，都这么大了还跟小孩子一样。话说，你什么时候回来的啊，怎么也没听见客厅动静？”

“我才刚回来，动作比较轻，这不怕打扰您二老休息吗~”

“就知道贫”，天妈爱怜的点了点青年的额头，“电影好看吗？现在也晚了，赶快洗洗睡吧，别玩手机了啊。”

“知道了妈~您才是赶快去睡吧，这么冷的天别冻感冒了。”

“就知道赶妈走”，天妈嘴一撇，也没说什么，带上房门休息去了。

再三确认妈妈已经走了，金博洋悄悄的锁上了门，“好了，出来吧，我妈走了。”

床头的大衣柜里一个身影，闻言钻了出来，“天天，你看我们这像不像学校里躲家长的小情侣？”羽生这还是第一次来金博洋在哈尔滨的家，他别提有多兴奋了。

“是啊，我妈要是打开衣柜，能绝对是一出精彩的家庭伦理剧”，天天揉着额头，幽幽叹了口气。事出突然，他跟羽生都没有带身份证，也就意味着没法开房，要不然他也不会想着把羽生带回家。

本来因为情到浓时，他才急急忙忙带着羽生一路用蜘蛛丝荡回来的，但谁知道这人一点儿也不知道“老实”二字怎么写。一路上不是戳他腰上痒痒肉，就是煽情的亲吻他的腹部，害他着陆不稳，一头撞在房间外的玻璃上，这才引来了天妈的关注。

使用蜘蛛侠的技能是为了背着爸妈偷男人，他可能是世界上最窝囊的蜘蛛人了，金博洋苦笑着想。

————————————————————

羽生先去浴室洗了澡，金博洋全程在客厅坐镇，把握着父母的动向，生怕碰上他们起夜。好在一切都很顺利，在男朋友藏好之后，他才自己去洗。

在浴室里，金博洋寻思着家里什么道具都没有，灌肠的工具就更别提了，于是草草做了扩张。他翻出了妈妈的凡士林体乳，一手扶着墙，一边撅着屁股浅浅抽插着。

小穴一张一合吸着手指，仿佛吮吸什么好吃的东西，柔软的肠壁上全是敏感点，他随便戳中了哪一个凸起，就会舒服的颤抖。眼看着后穴可以塞入两到三根手指了，他停止了扩张的动作。正要直起身来，就被大腿间的摩擦疼得“诶呦”一声。

大腿内侧最娇嫩的皮肤被男人的性器磨破了，红红的一片，看起来好不色情。金博洋连穿内裤那样转瞬即逝的摩擦都觉得痛苦，路更是走不好了，只能拿出家里面几乎没用过的宝宝扑粉，抹在了大腿内侧。

坐在马桶上，大张着腿，他每扑一下粉，就在心里暗骂一句，直到两腿间的摩擦减小到能够忍受了，才停止。别扭的走回房间，金博洋后知后觉意识到自己明天搞不好起不了床了……

房间里，羽生坐在床上深吸一口，博洋的气息萦绕在鼻尖，正是他魂牵梦绕的淡淡的清香。他可爱的小恋人此时正站在房间门口，怯生生的看着他。

简单的白T上印着几个芝麻街里的主要人物，底下除了一条黑色的内裤和一双白袜，什么都没有穿……如果视线有威力，那么他的内裤恐怕已经被撕成碎片了。

金博洋暗自给自己鼓着劲儿，凑上去搂住恋人的脖子主动送上了一吻。水润润的嘴唇涂着水果味的唇膏，羽生吃起来只觉得上瘾，光舔弄还不够，伸出舌头扫荡着对方甜丝丝的小嘴。

“天天……到底吃了什么好东西？为什么嘴里这么甜？”他口齿不清的说着，掠夺着对方口中的津液，舌尖连可爱的虎牙都不放过。

“嗯……哪有吃什么东西……要喘不过来气了……”身体被吻得发软，天天不知不觉中由站立着瘫软在恋人怀里，他努力扬着线条分明的下颌，回应羽生的索吻。

身体陷入柔软的床铺，羽生猴急的撩起衣服下摆俯身吻了上去。凸起的乳粒被牙齿撕扯着带来又痛又麻的爽感，另一边却是被指甲狠狠切入其中。早已对这具身体了如指掌，他知道怎样做才能迅速撩起天天的情欲。

“哈啊……别、别扯……”青年抬着头，似是痛苦的呻吟着，身体却是不断的把奶头送入身上人口中。也只有在这种时候，金博洋才能体会到这两个似乎纯粹是用来给男人区分正反面的小东西到底有什么作用。

性器很快有了反应，在黑色三角内裤里变成鼓鼓囊囊的一团。羽生放过了胸口被蹂躏得不成样子的乳头，啃咬顺着漂亮的身体来到了最为关键的腹股沟。

羽生用尖牙撩起了内裤的一角，又咬着用力扯了下来。因为没有手的帮助，这注定是一个反复又艰难的过程。性器不可避免的弹在羽生脸上，和冰凉的面部摩擦着。

只有淡淡的沐浴乳的气味，羽生没有感到不适，反而为了挑逗身下脸红成猴屁股的这位，故意用舌尖轻舔着硬挺的柱身。

“天天的味道…很不错哦……”平日里清亮的声线，此时听起来却无比魅惑，拖长的音调，似乎真的在享受什么佳肴。

天天面若飞霞，哪里还有刚刚献吻的勇气，已经羞得眼睛不知道往哪儿放了，“羽生、羽生……你没必要这样……唔……”牙齿碰到了性器，他反射性的想要合拢双腿，却被一双大手牢牢掌控住了。

“不行，天天从现在开始必须要听从我的指挥才可以……”他笑眯眯的说着，手里的动作却是霸道的很，“现在，请金天天抬起你的小屁股。”

天天稍稍犹豫了一下，最后听话的抬起了两条笔直的长腿，圆滚滚的屁股也随之离开了床面。“很好，现在把腿弯折起来……”

“羽生…这个姿势好像有点难受……”天天腰部悬空着，双腿也举着老高，确实觉得十分不适。羽生目光在床头上一排芝麻街玩偶上一扫而过，最后选择了最肥的那一只，伸手捞了下来，垫在金博洋的腰下。

他俯下身子，继续用牙齿拽着脱了一半的内裤，鼻尖凑过阴囊和大腿内侧时，他故意用力的嗅着。直到把内裤整个褪下，从脚尖扔出，抛到了不远处的地板上。

“好孩子，现在把你的双腿盘在主人腰上……”羽生看起来心情愉悦极了，连声音都高昂了好几个调。他找到天天之前戴的那个兔耳，再次戴在了他的头上。

“主、主人？？”金博洋惊讶极了，不明白为什么才一转眼的时间，自己就被要求喊出这样破廉耻的称呼。

“小兔子已经答应了全部听从我的指挥，我不是你的主人是什么呢？”羽生的语气堪比拐卖小孩的怪叔叔，但好在他有一个爱他又愿意陪他玩的恋人。

“好、好吧……但是你不要太过分哦，明天要是起不了床我不好交代……”语毕，他抬起双腿盘在了羽生劲瘦的腰间，不知道是不是他的错觉，身上这人恶趣味的笑容又加深了几分。

“金甜甜真是主人最可爱的小白兔，主人必须要给他奖赏，现在，跟着主人说：‘请主人奖励给小兔子大胡萝卜吃！’”说着，他捏了捏“小兔子”饱满紧致的臀肉，“真可惜，主人这次来的匆忙，忘记把你的尾巴也带上了。”

金博洋欲哭无泪，他实在不敢想象兔尾巴会是怎样可怕的东西，“请、请主人奖励给小兔子大胡萝卜吃……”因为害羞，他的身体全部泛起了诱人的粉色，抱着一不做二不休的念头，他伸出小手撑开了隐秘的穴口 。

“……”

羽生难得的沉默了，他光知道自己的恋人诱人，却没想过主动起来会是这样一番光景。他把玩了一番对方因为羞耻而浑身颤抖，尤其是脸上一副快要哭出来的表情，才缓缓插入了自己的性器。

“哈啊……好大……吞不下了……”才刚刚进入一个头部，天天就觉得自己的身体涨的厉害，仿佛要被巨大的肉楔劈成两半了，“不要……不要……小兔子不要大胡萝卜了！”他眼角含泪，拼命摇着头，两只兔耳朵甩的飞起。

“那可不行，出尔反尔不是好孩子啊……”羽生整根没入了恋人的身体，仅仅是插入进去，那种温暖与紧致，他就感到自己来到了极乐世界。

耐心的等了很久让身下人适应，他微微晃动起腰身，仅仅是这样，性器表面凸起的青筋就让金博洋够呛，肉壁里的敏感点被不停的碾压，瞬间袭来的快感让他几乎疯狂。

“停下……好可怕……停下！”无论多少次，金博洋还是适应不了这种突如其来的快感与痛感，他只觉得理智在一瞬间飞远，脑子里只有让自己更为快乐。

“那小兔子为什么双腿把主人夹得更紧了？”羽生深谙恋人口是心非的特点，他狠狠抽插起来，轻车熟路的找到了隐藏在体内的前列腺，重重摩擦上去。

“啊……！”穿着白袜的脚趾蜷缩成一团，在羽生背上乱蹭，绝顶的快感让他除了呻吟找不到自己的声音。胯部下意识的挺动起来，尝试过快感的躯体不知餍足。

一股瘙痒从小穴深处深入到骨髓里，痒的天天不停的摆动起细腰，只为那肉棒能捣入到身体的更深的地方。“主人…主人……用大萝卜捅一捅小兔子的穴心呗……要受不了了……”

青年的声音并不如一般少年一样甜美可爱，低哑的声线呻吟起来却是别有一番滋味。富有男性魅力的声音让人觉得自己征服了一个成熟的男人，他白嫩的身体却是比少年还要可口。

每当这时，他都觉得自己要被恋人底下这张小嘴绞得一干二净，偏偏他又忍不住让对方在自己面前展示出更加淫乱的一面。羽生凶狠的啃咬着身下人漂亮的心形喉结，惩罚他总是在无知觉中拼命引诱自己。

“唔……顶到了……”青年感觉自己全身都变得敏感得要命，即使被这样凶狠的咬上一口，他都舒服的快要去了。

羽生用力挺入，像是要把对方钉在床上一样卖力，汗水沿着性感的肉体向下滑落，眼神里的欲望炽热的让人心惊。

“你知道吗，天天，当你第一次拍了一排娃娃，笑得那么灿烂可爱时……我就想像现在一样……把你压在你最爱的娃娃上……狠狠操干……”

金博洋想起了自己之前拍的那个微博故事，羞耻的捂住了脸，被这一番言语挑逗，他终于达到了高潮，紧紧绞在一起的后穴也让羽生猝不及防的缴了械。

————————————————————

一夜过去，我们的Boyangman差不多丢了半条命，他的“MJ”在他熟睡之后留下了一吻，就又回到了自己应该存在的地方。

浑身散架的他，只好一边跟父母教练报备说身体不适，一边小心翼翼的把自己裹得严严实实，不让一丝有着奇怪痕迹的皮肤裸露在空气里。

那个害的他又痛苦又愉悦了一晚上的兔耳朵，他想了想最后放在了他的芝麻街玩偶上。

他不知道的是，在影院里，收发3d眼镜的小哥，因为那两副只见东西不见人的眼镜，再次长久的，怀疑起了人生。


End file.
